Dragonball Z: Explorer
by SuperSaiyanTimeLord
Summary: This is a Dragonball Z fanfic in the space opera dramedy genre with many homages to Star Trek. It will explore elements of the Dragonball Z universe that have yet to be explored. Most of the characters were invented for the fan fic. It details the voyages of the starship Explorer on a manhunt for the Namekian supercriminal Lord Slug.
1. Chapter 1

13

Dragonball Z Explorer

Chapter 1

Everyone knows the tale of the great warrior, Son Goku, but the tale of Nam Singh and his journey through the cosmos still remains unsung. Nam Singh is best known as the martial artist who bravely fought for water for his village, but lost to the great Saiyan warrior Goku in the Budokai tournament. The story of Nam's journey through the cosmos, however, still remains to be told. Let me sing the tale that should be sung for all to hear. Listen to the tale of the brave men and women who traveled the galaxy to defeat evil.

Like all tales, this tale has a beginning. Our tale begins with our hero meditating on his loss to Goku a few years before the story begins. He wondered how he could get stronger and reach the level of that wondrous child. Nam looked around his house feeling the chi of the plants around him. He practiced all of his most powerful attacks in hopes of emulating his rival. All of a sudden, a form crashed into his house and put a large hole in the room. The figure landed right on top of Nam. Our hero lifted the mysterious figure up and threw him to the ground. He brandished his signature weapon, his kirpan knife, and told the figure to state his intentions.

The figure said, "Yin piccolo vego."

Nam Singh could not understand the language of the mysterious figure or the reason behind the figure's strange appearance. The figure was a green man with two large antennae.

Nam said, "I cannot understand you."

The figure whipped out a device that resembled a cell phone from Capsule Corp and said, "Forgive me for the destruction of your house. My name is Benwai. I am a warrior from the planet Namek. I have come to track down the nefarious criminal Lord Slug. Have you seen him?"

Nam replied, "No, I have not. Personally, I feel like I'm in a little bit of a state of shock. I am not used to the presence of beings from other worlds. I've never discounted the possibility, but I never expected to meet one of your kind so suddenly."

Benwai noticed the look of anxiety on Nam's face. He thought of ways to put Nam's mind at ease. The words he needed to same came to his to his mind like lightning.

Benwai told Nam Singh, "I know this has been quite a revelation from you, but I need your help right this instant. Lord Slug is a menace to the universe. He has already laid waste to many other planets in the Milky Way galaxy. Your planet might be next if we tarry for too much longer."

Nam asked, "Where do you think he is? This world is a very large place. He could be anywhere."

Benwai replied, "I just had an idea. I think his first goal is to obliterate the guardian of this world, Kami. We have to get to him before Lord Slug does anything horrible to him."

Nam said, "You know the guardian of the Earth?"

Benwai explained, "Your planet's guardian is actually one of my own kind. He is a proud Namekian warrior just like me. I think I should contact him this instant."

Benwai brandished his translator/communicator and said, "Kami, please pick up your communicator. Tell me if you're safe."

There was no answer on the communicator. Benwai sensed danger. Unfortunately, he knew not where to find Kami. He frantically pondered where his old friend could possibly be. Suddenly, a black figure riding a magic carpet appeared.

The figure said, "Greetings. I am Mister Popo, Kami's assistant. Do not be alarmed by my appearance. I am a genie. Get on the magic carpet, right now! Kami's life depends on it."

They all got on the genie's flying carpet and took off on their journey to save Kami. Nam thought deeply about all the implications of the events that had transpired. He learned of the existence of aliens, flying carpets, and genies all in one day. For a normal man, this would be a lot of information to take in for one day. He was able to cope with his newly discovered knowledge of other life out there because he had learned from his masters not to get overwhelmed by what comes his way and to stay strong. Benwai, on the other hand, was much tenser. His heart was beating extremely rapidly as he was flying towards Kami's lookout. He had a feeling that his old friend was in mortal danger. He looked at the wonders of this planet called Earth and all the beauty it contained to distract his mind from the horror of losing someone he cared about deeply. This was his first time off of planet Namek. He felt the intense pressure one might expect from a rookie on his first mission. He wondered why a rookie like him could be trusted with dealing one of the most dangerous criminals in the known universe. Benwai was already thoroughly defeated by one of Lord Slug's men. If he couldn't defeat a lowly grunt of Lord Slug, it seemed improbable that he could defeat the big man himself. He didn't think his performance at the Namekian Military Academy was that impressive. He wondered if he was just bait for a trap the Namekian army might have been planning.

The trio finally arrived at Kami's lookout. It was a small hemispherical island floating in the sky. Nam Singh stared in wonder at the appearance of such a phenomena. He had seen so many things that were beyond his wildest imagination. His fear of the unknown was becoming closer and closer to awe. His awe turned to fear again upon closer examination. He saw a menacing giant green man using a laser gun to threaten a thin green man.

Nam asked Benwai, "Which of them is Kami? I hope it's the big one."

Benwai responded, "Unfortunately, it's the small one. I've got to help him. Otherwise, this world would be doomed just like the last world he ravaged."

Benwai spoke those words with an extremely nervous disposition. He just realized the weight of his responsibility. He pictured the billions of lives that Lord Slug would put in chains if he were to succeed in his vision of dominating planet Earth. His normally green face started to turn pale. Nam also felt the pressure of dealing with an intergalactic criminal. If he couldn't deal with a tiny kid with a monkey tail, why should he have believed that he stood a chance against this foe? He tried to remember that God is protecting this earth. That calmed his nerves considerably. The two rushed towards Lord Slug to confront him.

Lord Slug said, "It looks like I have some hostages. What do you think Kami? Would you consider giving me supreme power over this world or let these innocents die?"

Kami instantly grabbed Lord Slug's laser rifle and bent it with his bare hands. This is the power that a Namekian warrior possesses. Kami punched Lord Slug and knocked him to the ground. Blood poured down the face of the fallen warrior.

Lord Slug retorted, "You call that a punch! That tickled! Let me show you the proper method of how to inflict pain. I hope you are gonna take notes from this."

Lord Slug kicked Kami several miles into the air. Nam Singh was in awe of the great power of these beings from another world. He had never seen anyone with that immense amount of power, not even the boy with the monkey tail. He had a harder time keeping his fear in check. His knees were trembling. He stared at the spectacle of Kami falling from the Ionosphere straight to Lord Slug's current position at Kami's lookout at the top of the troposphere. Kami crashed straight through the floor of his island and the sky and fell towards the Earth itself. Nam knew he stood little chance. Benwai knew that he had Nemekian strength, but probably not the strength to match a Super Namek.

Suddenly, a large vehicle appeared and rained hell down on Kami's lookout. It aimed directly at Lord Slug himself. The vessel looked like two flying saucers attached to each other by large steel tubes. Lord Slug screamed in agony. Benwai felt that it was time to evacuate. He grabbed Nam and flew away. Mister Popo also took off on his flying carpet. Nam's respect for the Namekian race grew more and more as the time passed. They could fly, bend steel, and launch their enemies miles into the sky. He also held the power of the mysterious vessel in high esteem. He gaped as the vessel shot volleys and volleys of missiles at Lord Slug. The vessel's weapon systems were able to obliterate Kami's lookout. Lord Slug stayed floating in the air and blocking the volley of projectiles fired from the vessel. The vessel shot a giant bolt of energy that sent Lord Slug flying several light years from Earth. That bought time for our heroes to do something.

Benwai exclaimed, "It's a Namekian ship! My people have come to save us."

With no prior warning, the bodies of our two heroes started to dematerialize. Nam felt panic he could not suppress because of the apparent inherit threat to his life. Benwai was actually calm for the first time in a long time because he knew that all that was happening was just the transporter system. The two men rematerialized in the ship's transporter room.

Benwai said, "I'm surprised they would beam you aboard. I have no idea what my people would want with you. I hope the experience of being dematerialized then rematerialized didn't traumatize you too much. Let's go to the bridge to find out what the captain of this ship has to say. I know the layout of Namekian starships very well. Follow me."

They both ran swiftly through the corridors hoping to get to their destination. To their surprise, there were many unexpected obstacles in their way. Tons of bodies of dead crewmembers haunted the hallways. Both of our heroes felt the dread of more danger on the horizon. A very powerful force must have existed if all the crew of the ship were killed that easily.

Both of them made it to the bridge. There, they saw a beautiful woman with long, black hair. He had green eyes that sparkled as bright as can be. Her skin was smooth and without any noticeable aesthetic flaws. She was lean and very well-endowed. The woman looked human with one exception. She had a monkey tail, just like the boy that Nam could not defeat. Her attire was that of a thick suit of white armor with large yellow shoulderpads. The woman had a look of anger in her eyes. She put Nam Singh into a chokehold. He knew to be brave and pulled out his kirpan. He attempted to slash at her thick armor, but little could be done.

Benwai yelled, "Stop, Peana! I know you've already got into trouble countless times for picking fights you shouldn't. Calm down. This man is my friend."

Peana instantly let Nam go. He gasped for breath after having it taken away from him. He was having the roughest of times that day. Nearly everything new that he discovered about the universe tried to kill him.

Peana reacted, "Sorry. I was in the heat of combat and wasn't thinking. You know I lose all rational control when that happens. Battle just has a hypnotic effect on me. Please forgive me."

Peana instantly hugged Nam to show her remorse. She stared at Benwai hoping that he was not too mad at him for what she did. Nam was wondering if this woman could be trusted or not. She seemed to have a dual nature of kindness and cruelty in the eyes of Nam Singh. Benwai needed to do a lot of explaining for Nam.

Benwai explained, "Sorry about all of this. This isn't the way I wanted to introduce you to my sister. My adopted sister I should say. You can tell she's a Saiyan because of her tail. Oh my word, I'm an awkward speaker."

Benwai blushed after embarrassing his sister like that. He didn't see why he was so highly revered in the academy. He didn't fancy himself a warrior or a Namek of good social skills, but he somehow graduated with top honors he felt he didn't deserve in the slightest. He couldn't tell what his worth was.

Benwai asked Peana, "What happened here?"

Peana responded, "A group of Lord Slug's most elite thugs snuck aboard a shuttle and broke into the Explorer. They killed all the crew but me. I, being the great warrior that I am, was able to defeat them without my enemy being able to land a single blow on me."

Nam was amazed by such a feat. He personally saw the strength of the so-called Super Nameks. He wondered how it could be possible that such a person could defeat a whole group of them.

Peana noticed the expression on Nam's face and said, "I guess you don't know about Saiyans. We are the most powerful race of warriors there is. That's why you puny human couldn't lay a scratch on these guys while I can kill these guys by the millions with one flick of my finger."

Benwai told Peana, "And I thought I had bad social skills. Peana, you know better than to put down what you think of as 'inferior species'! Remember that mom and dad were not Saiyan, but you still loved them dearly."

Peana went off to a corner and cried. She was obviously shamed by her older brother. She seemed so strong and tough yet so emotionally damaged and fragile. Something was up with her. Nam just couldn't tell what.

Benwai said to Peana, "I didn't mean to hurt you, sis. You can out from your corner. Big brother just needed to warn you not to offend our guest. Come sit in the captain's chair and play."

Peana gleefully ran into the captain's chair. She spun around and giggled. Nam was confused by her childlike behavior. She seemed so aggressive and mature in combat yet so innocent and childlike when not in battle or boasting about her Saiyan blood. Nam wondered what could have happened to her to cause her to be the way she was.

The chair she sat on beeped. She pressed a button and another green man came onscreen. The Namekian was about to give his orders.

The Namekian on the screen stated, "Chief of security Peana, please state what happened on this ship."

Peana explained the situation and asked, "Admiral, what are your orders?"

The admiral explained, "I know you are shorthanded, but I'd like the three of you to continue Operation Capture Slug. A large portion of the universe can be in grave danger if nothing is done to stop him."

Peana explained, "No worries. That pathetic creature known as a Namek stands no chance against the mighty powers of a Saiyan warrior like me. So far every intruder that has dared to attack the Explorer has felt the cold hand of death coming from my blaster. That's why you guys made me the chief of security."

Benwai was amazed at how Peana avoided disciplinary action for so long. She always said rude and disrespectful things to her superior officers. It was probably her skills as a warrior that kept her from being thrown in the brig, or it might have also been the fear that Peana could use her brute strength to throw the admiral in the brig. He knew that the sole reason Peana joined the crew of the Explorer was so she could encounter the toughest opponents she could find on the ship's journey and prove her superiority to her opponents.

Benwai ran around and panicked, "We're doomed. Doomed I tell you. I don't think I can take the pressure of fighting such a monster. What shall I do?"

Nam explained, "I think we should each calm down and choose a position to take on this ship. Remember that panicking will take us nowhere. Peana already has the position of chief of security. I'd like you to pick a position."

Benwai replied, "I don't think I can anything revolving around fighting enemies with extremely high power levels. I think I'll stick with the Namekian healing arts. That was the class I made the highest grades in. Not that I mean to brag about my grades or anything. Well, never mind. Forget I said anything about that. Just remember that if you ever ask me to go into battle I'll always remind you, 'I'm a doctor, not a warrior!' As for you, considering how you are able to somehow keep your cool even in such a dire situation as this, I think you would make a most awesome captain."

After realizing that he was such an excellent healer yet only an adequate fighter at the academy, Benwai came to the realization he really was little more than bait for the trap. His self-esteem fell considerably from this fact. Healers were apparently expendable bait to the Namekian Star Fleet. He knew he had to prove himself as the doctor of the starship Explorer.

Nam Singh replied, "I know I look calm and serene, but I am far from calm deep inside. I just have to constantly remind myself that God will take care of everything. If God's wish is for me to be the captain of this starship, I will be willing to do so. I have faith that Peana will be able to overcome our obstacle."

Benwai responded, "Cool beans! I think that's what you Earthlings say to mean 'things are in a positive state of being'. Since you are on a Namekian starship, I believe that it is customary to follow Namekian tradition and wear the uniform of a Namekian starship captain. They are well designed and I'm sure you Earthlings would call it 'out of sight'."

Nam was quite amused by this alien's attempt to get a grasp of Earth lingo. Benwai took the uniform off of the former captain of the Explorer's corpse and gave it to Nam.

He explained, "Don't mind the bloodstains. It should make you look like what I think you Earthlings refer to as 'fierce' or 'manly'."

In Nam's eyes, it was hard to keep a straight face associating the word 'fierce' with 'manly' considering the modern implications of the word. The uniform looked impressive, despite its less than perfect condition. It was a bright red military uniform with a white sash and dozens of medals. Next to the medals was a device shaped like the Namekian Republic's logo. He just thought to himself about the next course of action that should be taken. This was going to be a long journey from the looks of things.

Nam asked, "Peana, why are you not wearing a Namekian Star Fleet uniform?"

Peana explained, "This armor I wear is the armor of my birth father. He died bravely in battle, but his death was done by a total coward. A Namekian monster just happened to have fought the coward's way and sniped my birth father from behind. Those terrible creatures ransacked the Saiyan nursery and kidnapped the children of my people. That is why I refuse to wear the armor of such despicable creatures. Not to mention that this heavy armor provides way more protection than that pathetic Namekian outfit."

Benwai said to Nam, "Forgive my sister for her insolence to her family. It's not what it sounds like. The Namekians weren't monsters as Peana makes them out to be. You see, the Saiyans were conquering many planets. They wanted artifacts of great power called the dragon balls. They could grant any wish that one's heart could desire. My people didn't feel comfortable with that so we refuse. The Saiyans tried to use force to get us to reveal the secret. That's what caused the First Dragon Ball War."

Nam would have been completely shocked to learn of a wish granting object, but all of his previous experiences had desensitized him to a degree. Knowing these details about Peana's people and her obsession with her heritage made Nam wonder if he should put trust in her or not. All Nam knew was that Peana could be Earth's only hope. Nam put his trust in Benwai to put Peana in check.

Benwai told Nam, "The device shaped like the insignia of the Republic is a communicator device. You just have to press it and say who on this ship you want to communicate with."

Benwai showed Nam to the captain's chamber. It was the largest room in the starship. It was even larger than the command center on the bridge. It had a desk with an immensely large computer screen with rows upon rows of buttons. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The closet alone could be a room by itself. Many shelves of books in the Namekian language lined the room. Nam was amazed at the splendor of his chamber and the gravity of his responsibility.

Benwai asked, "Should I address you formally or informally? As you can tell, I have struggled with deciding on which form of language I should use as a member of this crew. I don't know if you would be more comfortable with me saying 'things are going well sir' or should I say as you Earthlings might say 'things are totally epic, Mr. Nam.' I've been going back and forth between these two forms of communication, as you might have noticed. From what I've learned about humans at the academy, you prefer people speak formally when you first meet someone. Later, you prefer a more familiar tone. That's why I was so serious in my language when I first met you and started attempting informal language as I got to know you. Still, for some reason, you seem to find problems with my communication."

Nam replied, "I'm not particularly bothered by either form of communication. Our mission is most important. My duty to humanity and to God is what matters the most. Just remember that you'll get better talking to humans as you get to know them."

Benwai was relieved. This was his first mission and he would have never expected to actually have to communicate with a human in an actual mission. This was a task he had the least experience with of all of the things he studied at the academy. He knew he needed to learn to communicate with Captain Singh in order for him to succeed in his functions as the ship's doctor. Books about human communication could never prepare him for the real thing. Neither could the videos of human communication gathered by Namekian spy satellites prepare him. Of course, they probably would have helped him more if he paid a lot more than occasional attention to anything in his admittedly boring intergalactic communications course. He somehow scored high on those multiple choice tests by pure guessing. Too bad he didn't bother to actually learn in his class like he did in his passion, his medical training. Humans seemed to be substantially different than Namekians.

Benwai left Captain Singh's quarters and went to the doctor's quarters by sickbay. His chamber was very small and cramped in comparison. He realized that being the ship's doctor was a position far less appreciated than being the captain. He was wondering if he should have asked for the position of captain. Still, he knew that he probably couldn't bear the weight of responsibility of being a captain being a rookie fresh out of the academy. Something inside him could sense that Nam was very much a strong leader. He never saw Nam's leadership in his martial arts school, but somehow Benwai felt that Captain Singh would be a great leader. Still, Benwai felt some pressure from his position. The lives of his crew were on his hands. One mistake could kill them. He knew of the many diseases that were common throughout the universe. He still knew that he was the best healer in his class. That gave him a degree of confidence.

Benwai used a machine to wash his uniform as well as the captain's uniform. He went to Captain Singh to show him his uniform. He could tell by the look on the captain's face that even the captain wasn't the calmest he could be. Being the captain of a starship was new experience for him. Being the leader of a martial arts school, he knew he was probably the best leader, but a martial arts school and a starship were two completely different things. He knew he could do it if he listened to God for wisdom.

Benwai said, "Comduti, ranguage Punjabi transfes. There, now the computer should be able to accept commands in your language. The ship's been on autopilot for the past few minutes just staying still. Now, you can give it commands. You can access any of the ship's functions right now."

Captain Singh said, "I know the three of us cannot operate a starship all on our own. We need a crew. Thankfully, I think I know where we can go to find a crew. Computer, beam me to Capsule Corp."

He instantly rematerialized in front of the most brilliant human scientist and businessman, Dr. Briefs. Captain Singh knew he needed to ask the good doctor for recruits for the crew of the Explorer. He hoped that Dr. Briefs would realize that giving up a few employees in order to guarantee the safety of Earth would be sound business decision. After all, if there is no Earth, how on earth could he possibly make money? Captain Singh explained the situation to the best of his ability.

Dr. Briefs said, "I know just who to introduce you to. I'll let you meet the leader of Capsule Corp Engineering Corp. He's not the easiest person to work with, but knowing how much you've inspired your people during that last tournament, I'm sure you'll be able to inspire him. Just come through this door."

Captain Singh entered the room. He saw many people working on what he would have previously thought of as technological wonders. After his experience with Namekian technology, the captain knew that humanity had a long way to go. Humanity needed to learn from alien cultures in order to defend themselves from threats such as Lord Slug. He hoped to achieve some diplomatic missions in addition to his manhunt. The captain looked around in search of the leader. He noticed someone giving orders. The leader was an android with a claw for one hand and an arm cannon for the other hand. The android had the label "Android Seven" engraved on his forehead. He shouted out to this leader.

The android said, "What is it that you want. Can't you see we are on the verge of an engineering breakthrough?"

Captain Singh said, "If you come with me, whatever you are developing would be a mere child's toy compared to what we can learn from other worlds. Would you like to explore strange new worlds, to seek new life and new civilization, to boldly go where no man has gone before?"

The android said, "Anything to get away from Dr. Gero. He created me intends to capture me and re-enslave me. Dr. Briefs has given me asylum and has let me develop weapons to help me defend myself against my former master. On a starship, he can never catch me. I'm in. I can be your chief engineer."

Captain Singh said, "I am Captain Nam Singh of the starship Explorer. What is your name? I find it peculiar that an android would be created with a will of its own. Can you explain your history? I think I can relate to a potential ally better if I get to know him as a person."

The android replied, "My name is Android #7. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. Dr. Gero believed that creating a superior intelligence could be useful for creating an android that could outwit his enemies. He did not count on his creations gaining self awareness and rebelling against him. I hope you will not enslave me. If you do anything to interfere with my freedom, I promise that I will kill you."

Captain Singh said, "You will be under my authority as captain of the Explorer. You will be in no position to make threats like these."

Android #7 retorted, "If you don't give me freedom, I won't join your ship. I can easily avoid Doctor Gero on my own. At least Dr. Briefs gives me much autonomy. I'm the boss of this chamber."

Calamity soon replaced the relative calmness of the building. The western wall of Capsule Corp instantly fell apart. Everyone stared at the mysterious culprit responsible for the destruction of the wall. The villain was an android just like Android #7. The difference between the two was the designation marked on their forehead. This android had the label "Android 19 Mk I".

Android #19 said, "Come to the master or I'll have to take you by force."

Android #7 retorted, "Only if you could disable me and reprogram me, but there's no way you can succeed against the mightiest android ever created!"

Android #19 lounged towards Android #7 and gave him a mighty punch. The punch sent Android #7 flying straight through the ceiling many miles above the Capsule Corp building. Android #19 flew off after his prey to give his opponent a volley of punches. Android #19 knocked his opponent straight to the machine Android #7 was involved with creating before the battle. Android #19 quickly flew to the control panel and pressed the button on the machine. The machine froze Android #7 in place.

Android #19 boasted, "It's a good thing you created the very thing I need to transport you to the master. You didn't consider that we have been spying on you and examining your every move from the very beginning. We have planned to use whatever technologies you invent against you."

Captain Singh told his enemy, "You will not hand over the android just yet. You have to get through me first!"

The captain knew that humans usually were no match for androids, but he took the risk anyway. Android #19 flew at Captain Singh at a speed faster than any human being could normally react to and dodge. Of course, Captain Singh was no ordinary human. He used his spiritual energy, not his five physical senses, to tell when to attack. He focused all of his energy into his khirpan knife and shot an enormous blast of energy at the android. The android was vaporized. One of Android #7's assistants freed the captive android from confinement.

Captain Singh said, "It looks like you would need a bodyguard to protect your freedom. I promise you protection and the freedom to pursue your scientific aspirations if you agree to join my crew."

Android #7 replied, "I guess I have no choice but to submit to you, but if you interfere with my aspirations in any way, shape, or form, I promise I will kill you when you least expect it."

Captain Singh felt extremely uneasy about his newest addition to the crew. He knew that both Peana and Android #7 were violent and unpredictable. Keeping them in check would be a massive test of his leadership skills. He remembered his meditation skills and avoided a panic attack that most men going through this situation would have.

Captain Singh said to Benwai, "I have found a crew. Beam us aboard."

Benwai was amazed at the talent his captain had. Within a few hours, he amassed all the manpower needed to support a starship as massive as the Explorer. Benwai was sort of ready to make his speech.

He said, "Greetings, this will be quite the nauseatingly scary experience for me. You see I'm not much of a public speaker. Of yeah, I need to get on topic. I am Dr. Benwai of the starship Explorer. This will be your new home. I will teach you all about how to use the technology aboard this vessel."

Android #7 said, "I do not need help from an intellectually inferior organic creature such as you. It is more efficient to scan this ship's technology and have me teach my underlings how to use them."

Dr. Benwai said, "That is quite a rude way to speak with one of your comrades. You realize we will be working together on our hunt for Lord Slug."

Android #7 said, "I am only on this ship to seek asylum from an enemy. I feel no compassion for anyone on this ship. If you get in my way, I will kill you."

Benwai nerviously said, "And I thought my sister was scary. It will be a pleasure working with you."

Benwai walked away from the frightening android. Captain Singh knew he had a lot of work to do when it came to keeping his crew in check. This was the start of a new journey. These are the voyages of the starship Explorer.


	2. Chapter 2

12

Chapter 2

Benwai and Peana's Homecoming

The crew of the Explorer spent the first week of their journey trying to exit Earth's vast solar system. The journey was quite larger than expected for the captain of the ship. He knew that patience was a virtue and that every aspect of his character would be tested on the hunt for Lord Slug. Dr. Benwai looked on in amazement of his environment. He rarely got to see the wonders of Earth's solar system. The dark clouds on Jupiter and the rings of Saturn were unique to that region of space. He was not able to gawk as much as he wanted to because his new job was more demanding than he realized. Many of the humans onboard the Explorer were not used to space travel and thus became space sick. Dr. Benwai had to use a tiring amount of his spiritual energy to give the crew relief from their symptoms.

Android #7's experiences were similar to that of Dr. Benwai. He had never left his home planet before, unlike Benwai. The wonder of Earth's solar system was even greater to him. His creator programmed him to have an intense curiosity about the universe so Android #7 could collect data related his creator's mysterious mission. He spent most of his time on the Explorer scanning other planets to learn as much as he could about them. He spent comparatively little time attending to his actual job as chief of engineering. This led to Captain Singh giving his subordinate some choice words.

Captain Singh said, "Why have you failed to attend to your duties? You have been given a job and the mission of this ship needs your contribution."

Android #7 threatened, "I do not acknowledge your authority. Being your slave would hinder my own aspirations. Remember that you are endangering your own life by attempting to subjugate me."

Captain Singh explained, "You do realize that this ship needs taking care of. If this ship has a mechanical problem, it could explode and we all could die. How can you achieve your dreams if you're destroyed? That is why you have to compromise. I will be generous and let you have half of your time be for your duties to this ship and let the other half be to your personal duties."

Android #7 reluctantly said, "Yes, sir. I will comply."

Captain Singh was relieved that he could keep his chief engineer under control. In a lot of ways, Dr. Benwai, Peana, and Android #7 reminded him of children who needed guidance. Captain Singh felt like both their father and their captain. He was proud that he was learning to lead well enough to keep someone as hard to control as Android #7 in check.

While Dr. Benwai, Peana, and Android #7 were all adept at their jobs, some members of the Explorer crew did not have the same amount of experience. One example of such a newcomer to his job was the communications officers, Michelle Michaels. Ms. Michaels was a public relations worker at the powerful technology firm Capsule Corp before she volunteered to be part of the Explorer crew. In her old job, she was able to convince many Earth cultures to allow Capsule Corp to create a laboratory in their lands. Human cultures might have been extremely familiar to her, but the same could definitely not be said about alien cultures. She had to read extensively about every major culture in the universe. The scariest aspect of this quest was the large amount of cultures she had to study. She read the log entries about the cultures of Namekians, Saiyans, Yadratians, Chillians, Majins, and many other races. Luckily for her, she did not have to worry about applying her knowledge until day thirty of the crew's journey.

When day thirty arrived, the crew received a message from Namekian High Command. Ms. Michaels then had to put the image of the commander on-screen and communicate with a Namekian admiral.

The admiral said, "Hello starship Explorer, I have an important message for your captain."

He looked at the unfamiliar woman on his screen and said, "I do not believe I have seen your face before, can you identify yourself?"

Ms. Michaels said, "Benwai of your people has decided to allow me to be the new communications officer of this vessel after the death of the original crew of the Explorer. I have been assigned to answer to Namekian High Command and record whatever demands our superiors give us."

The admiral said, "Forgive me. It is just surprising to see a human aboard a Namekian starship. We need you tell your captain to bring your ship back to Namek as soon as possible. Tell Peana and Benwai to meet with me as soon as they land."

Ms. Michaels was relieved that her first experience of communicating with an alien went far better than expected. She was afraid of the possible racism that aliens could have for humans. She knew that humans did not have the healing abilities that Namekians such as Dr. Benwai had. She relayed the news to the captain.

The journey to Namek was also taxing on the other inexperienced crewman, Hikaru Sasuke, the helmsman of the Explorer. Sasuke had a substantial amount of piloting experience as being a former member of the paramilitary group the Red Ribbon Army, but he was only experienced with piloting Earth vehicles. He was glad that Namekian vehicles could mostly pilot themselves with oral commands, but this sadly did not apply to landing. He was able to successfully land the ship, but not without a few scratches.

Sasuke said, "I am very sorry for the rough landing, my captain. I hope I can redeem myself next time."

Captain Singh responded, "No need to apologize. Space is a new experience for all of us. I'm sure that after this is all over, space travel will be as casual as breathing."

The human crew marveled at the new experience of seeing the Namekian spaceport. The technology there far surpassed human technology. The port was packed with many aliens of various different species. The aliens carried their luggage on hovering luggage carriers. The aliens themselves were beamed down from their equally amazing vehicles. Various alien species traded technology beyond most humans' wildest imaginations. This sight did not impress Peana and Dr. Benwai, who were both natives of Namek and used to its status as an important galactic trading center.

Dr. Benwai narrated, "Welcome to Namek everyone! Here you'll see one of the greatest trading hubs in the galaxy. Namek is the leading agrarian planet in this galaxy so this spaceport is extremely important for its agricultural technology. We feed the galaxy, or rather we used to do so. It's kind of complicated. You see, we are currently in a slight famine and are having a hard time feeding ourselves. The trade you see here is nothing compared to what it normally is. I'm sure we'll return to normal soon."

Dr. Benwai and Peana arrived at the command center. They were eager to find out why their commander summoned them. Little did they know that the news was far from good.

The commander said, "I am very sorry to put this burden on you two, but I have terrible news that you must know. You're parents have … gone to the world of Saint Namek. I've sent you here to let you two get to pay your final respects to those great Namekian citizens."

Both Dr. Benwai and Peana stared at the commander with a look of shock and horror. They both obviously lost composure by the large amount of tears they tried and failed to force. Benwai felt crushed by the weight of this news, but felt happy that Peana showed that she did love her adoptive parents despite them being an "inferior race".

Benwai asked, "What happened to them. I must know."

The commander responded, "They were murdered by an unknown energy weapon. Our investigation unit has done its best to determine the culprit, but we have failed to get any leads."

Peana asked, "Where did this happen! I demand that you tell me who did this so I can crush this monster with my bare hands!"

The commander said, "It happened during an intergalactic trade conference. There were over two hundred planets represented. I believe it may take years before we can pin down the culprit. Just be patient."

Peana responded, "Patience is one quality we Saiyans do not posses. We act in the now. You pathetic Nameks do nothing but wait. I will find the culprit myself."

The commander responded, "I forbid it. Enforcing justice is the duty of the Namekian Police Force. I know its something other than justice you are seeking. Vengeance might be the Saiyan way, but it's not the Namekian way. You are to stay on the Explorer until the funeral ceremony. If you are not to comply, I will no choice to enforce disciplinary action."

Peana flew off before the commander could say anything more. She traveled so fast that neither Dr. Benwai nor the commander could see her movements. She flew at incredible speed to the Intergalactic Conference Room to investigate her parents' murder. There she found an unexpectedly familiar face.

Android #7 responded, "Would you like my assistance in discovering the killer of your creator?"

Peana asked, "How could you have known about that? Only me and Benwai met with the commander."

Android #7 responded, "Simple. I injected a device in each crew member of the Explorer so I could find out what everyone is up to. It was easy to hide it in Dr. Benwai's injections."

Peana shouted, "How dare you spy on me! I can make you into scrap right now. Tell me one reason why I should let you live."

Android #7 responded, "I am sorry. I do not understand you organics' desire for privacy. I have no wish to harm you unless you threaten my sovereignty."

Peana asked, "What is your motivation for wanting to help me? How do I know I can trust you?"

Android #7 said, "Because I can understand your plight. You seek knowledge that you do not have. I was programmed to have a hunger for knowledge. An agonizing hunger that can never be satisfied. Everything I don't know terrifies me. Ignorance can mean my destruction. I don't know if anyone on the crew of the Explorer would try to destroy me in an instant. That is why I take precautions like creating those monitors. What I'm getting at is, I want to alleviate your pain so that I can alleviate mine. I've heard that humans call such acts of caring about others to make the world a better place for themselves compassion. May I extend that compassion to you?"

Peana asked, "What can you do for me?"

Android #7 responded, "I know that you are a stupid being that only knows how to fight and do nothing more. I, on the other hand, have superior intellect and very effective scanning technology."

Peana burst into tears and said, "I think you fail to understand "compassion" properly. 'Compassion' is considered a weakness to the Saiyan race and even we understand it better than you. It is not compassionate to call people names like 'stupid'. It hurts people. Compassion is making others feel good. I guess I am a defective Saiyan for being hurt by your insult. I will try to be stronger."

Android #7 inquired, "What do I gain by being nice to you?"

Peana said, "Respect and honor is what you get. Saiyans believe in having a high degree of reverence for those who have great fighting abilities such as mine. Honoring those who are honorable is what keeps a Saiyan of lower fighting ability from being killed by a Saiyan of greater fighting ability. We only dare insult another Saiyan if he or she is weak. I guess the Saiyan ideal of 'honor' is the closest facsimile we have to 'compassion'. Remember to honor me if you want to live."

Android #7 responded, "I guess I am figuring it out now. Compassion is a survival mechanism to protect yourself from those stronger than yourself. I will respond compassionately so I will not have to fear being killed by you until I learn how to kill you."

As Peana and Android #7 continued their investigation, Dr. Benwai locked himself up in sickbay sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like dying every minute. He could not focus on his medical research. He knew that the crew needed defenses against the various diseases that inhabited planets far away, but he couldn't focus in the slightest because of the recent tragedy. He stared at a needle and considered ending his life. Thankfully, his survival mechanisms and his remembering of a reason to live helped him overcome these odds. He remembered that Peana needed him. She needed a good example to turn away from her path of vengeance. He needed to teach her love. He wanted to show how much he loved her as a brother.

Someone knocked on the sickbay door and asked, "Is there a doctor in the house?"

Dr. Benwai said, "Unless you have a serious emergency, I would suggest that you just sleep on your illness."

The voice said, "I thought you would like to see one of your own brothers. I know it's been years, but surely you can recognize my voice by now. Trust me, I understand the pain you're going through."

Benwai was elated to hear one of his brother's voices again. He opened the sickbay door and took a good look at a relative he hadn't seen in a long time. It was Pototu. He stood in his Namekian uniform showing all the medals he earned on his diplomatic missions on planet Yardrat. The surprising twist of this story is, Pototu was a Saiyan adopted by the Namekians, not a Namekian by blood. His black spiked hair and his tail were clear indicators of this.

Dr. Benwai said, "It seems you've had a lot of adventures in the planets far away. I've been wondering what happened to you since you moved away to become a farmer. What made you change your career path?"

Potatu said, "I heard from Saint Namek himself that I was called for something far greater. I realize that I spent a large portion of my life using my labor to feed myself. Saint Namek told me in a vision that I was to help cultures from planets that aren't able to grow enough food for themselves be able to prosper like we do."

Dr. Benwai said, "That is an admirable cause. You've always been an amazing person. You pray to Saint Namek at least three times a day. I would love to be as good a man as you. Can you do me a favor, can I have some spiritual advice?"

Potatu responded, "Yes, my dear brother. I came here to comfort you. Our parents are not gone from the universe. Their souls have merely teleported to the perfect realm of our dear Saint Namek."

Dr. Benwai explained, "I want to get Peana on the path of righteousness. I fear that she will be tormented by Devil Namek for her misdeeds after she dies. I know that she could die any moment from whoever killed our parents. It is a heretical tradition, but a Namekian tradition, nevertheless, to kill the family of those we hate as well as the person we hate. She's in danger of going to Devil Namek's realm at any moment. I just want to know why you revere the Book of Saint Namek while Peana spits on it."

Potatu answered, "Because the Saiyan way is the way of hatred of those who are considered 'inferior beings' while my parents taught me the ways of Saint Namek. They taught me love. They not only told me the ways of Saint Namek but lived by it. They showed me love and why it feels good to be love and commit acts of love to others."

Dr. Benwai asked, "Peana was taught from the Book of Saint Namek too. She was also dearly loved by our parents. Why did she not grow up to be like you? Why does she want to sell her soul to Devil Namek by seeking vengeance?"

Potatu responded, "Evil is in the hearts of all. Those taught by Namek ways are just as likely to commit great acts of evil as those taught by Saiyan ways. It is obvious someone had an evil heart by causing us the pain of parting with our beloved parents."

Dr. Benwai inquired, "How do I reach out to her?"

Potatu said, "You have to show her how good it feels to commit an act of love. I know it is difficult, but that is what you must do."

Dr, Benwai said, "For now, I am quarantined in my little spaceship until the funeral procession. I feel that I must know who killed our parents but for a different reason than Peana. I want to protect those who could possibly hurt my beloved sister. I want to show Saint Namek that there is love in my heart, but I feel helpless in doing so being stuck here."

Potatu said, "I came here to tell you something you must know. I fear that the commander of the Namekian army has strayed from the path of Saint Nameks' teachings. The Namekian Trade Coalition actually threatened annihilation towards planets who were unwilling to pay an enormous fee within five years of obtaining the agricultural technology. Our parents entered the conference to try to persuade the Namekian higher-ups from continuing this damnable practice. I think they were killed to silence their complaints."

Dr. Benwai responded, "Peana might be in grave danger. I think I'm done with following protacal, I'm going after her."

Potatu said, "And I'll come with you. I care about your sister just as much as you do."

Meanwhile, Peana and Android #7 got into the kind of trouble Dr. Benwai expected. Red lights flashed throughout the room. Heavy steel doors lowered to keep them from leaving the room. Oxygen quickly depleted from the room.

A computerized voice said, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder pacification in progress. Repeat, intruder pacification in progress.

The air filtered out of the faster than even a superpowerful warrior like Peana could respond to defend herself. She became helpless without the air she needed to give her strength. She felt a fear stronger than she ever felt before this incident. She felt the weight of shame of all the dishonorable emotions she felt that day. She felt hurt, afraid, and everything else that could make a Saiyan considered weak. These emotions brought her great shame. She felt the strong desire to get stronger, to overcome the emotions that Namekian culture brought upon her. She furiously punched the door as she was being asphyxiated, but she could not achieve what she wanted to achieve. Her weakness shamed her more and more as she failed to save herself.

Suddenly, the supposedly indestructible door collapsed. Peana wondered if she achieved her goal of proving her strength by destroying the indestructible. On the other side of the door she saw her two brothers. She realized that she did not save herself. She felt very disappointed in this.

She yelled to her brothers, "How dare you attempt to rescue me? I could have easily saved myself. I am far stronger than your pathetic species."

Dr. Benwai said, "You would have died if I didn't come to save you. I couldn't bear to have that happened. You don't realize how much I love you. You're my sister. You are part of my family. My family is the most important thing in my life."

Peana hugged her brothers tightly and was ready to tell them something they would never expect to hear from her. She was ready to pour her heart and feelings into her words. She hoped they would respond well.

She said, "I know I can be rough and gruff, but I love you two brothers. You two have been so kind to me throughout the years. Your love makes me happy. I feel happy when you feel happy. I know I say I hate many things about Namekian values, but I feel no hatred towards love and joy. I just wish they were part of the Saiyan code of honor and not the inferior Namekian code."

Potatu said, "I love you too, my dear sister."

Although it was upsetting to hear anti-Namekian speech come from Peana's mouth, it was overjoyed Dr. Benwai when he heard that Peana loved him. He felt that there were virtues in her soul that could convice Saint Namek to save her from the hand of Devil Namek when the time came for her judgment. He just knew that he had to set a good example. He hoped and prayed that Potatu could stay with them so that he could help Peana grow in her loving ways.

Of course, the happiness of the moment quickly grew bitter when the person Dr. Benwai felt the most hatred towards came. The commander he suspected killed his parents arrived with a ray gun in his hands. Dr. Benwai felt fear just as Peana did. He knew what his sister went through when her life was endangered.

The commander said, "I thought I told you to stay in your ship and let the police take care of this."

Dr. Benwai said, "Who you are in charge of! I know what you are trying to cover up you murderer!"

The commander responded, "I'm doing what I have to do. I guess the monkey told you about what the government is planning. He didn't tell you my side of the story did he? This is necessary."

Dr. Benwai said, "I don't see how extortion and murder are necessary. I thought the trade missions were altruistic. Isn't greed against what Saint Namek taught?"

The commander gave a rebuttal, "We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for our methods. We are mainly an agrarian planet going through famine. Our economy is collapsing upon us. We barely have enough food and money to feed ourselves. We have to starve other planets to feed our own. We have to make them pay everything they have to make feeding them worthwhile to us. If they fail to pay, we simply give them mercy by killing them relatively painlessly instead of starving them to death. If they do pay, the economy can recover enough that people here can afford what scarce food there is. To those that do pay, we can kill them so we don't have to feed them or give up our agricultural technology that we need to produce high enough yields to survive. that way less Namekians have to die."

Dr. Benwai said, "That's not the way of Saint Namek. He would rather we starve to feed the starving planets than kill others to take their money and food. What you are doing is called stealing. What you are doing is exactly the same as what Lord Slug is doing."

The commander said, "Don't you know. He's actually under our employ. If we call him a Namekian 'criminal' we can hide the truth about the Namekian military backing him. We can even send others to hunt him down to make it look like we condemn his actions. Now here's what I want you to do. I don't want word getting out about this. You have to promise to keep this a secret or I'll have to 'silence' you. What is your choice?"

Dr. Benwai said, "The people will know. I will tell everyone what you are up to. Try and stop me."

The commander said, "Wrong choice!"

The commander pulled out his gun and was ready to shoot. Before he could shoot, he felt a crushing sensation in his arm. Potatu was the one grabbing it. Potatu was ready to do something shocking.

He said, "I know that Saint Namek disagrees with killing, but I'll make an exception with you because you threaten my brother. If I have to take a life to save a life I will."

Potatu snapped the neck of the commander and killed him. It was shocking to see Dr. Benwai's supposedly pacifistic brother kill in such a gruesome manner. This was not behavior typical of him. 

Android #7 said, "I have news to report. I have scanned a video camera and have seen video evidence that suggests that your commanding officer did not kill your parents. I would like you two to scan the video and tell me what you know about the events depicted. I could use your insight to understand this video better."

Android #7 displayed the contents of the video using his hologram projectors. The amount of uses for Android #7 astonished Dr. Benwai. He was ready to see who killed his parents.

Dr. Benwai, Potatu, and Peana's parents entered the conference. Members of many alien species arrived to discuss the evil planet plundering the Namekian military planned. They wanted to convince the military to stop the horrible genocidal plans of the Namekian military. The parents of our heroes argued fervently argued to stop the genocide and plundering.

The commander explained, "The contents of this security tape are to be top secret. If anyone sees it, they are to either swear an oath of Namekian fealty, or be killed on spot. I don't want dissenters to cause any riots."

Two Saiyans arrived. One of them was Potatu. This heavily confused Dr. Benwai. Potatu never told him that he went to the conference.

Dr. Benwai asked, "You were an eyewitness. So why didn't you tell me? Why would you mislead me into thinking that the commander killed my parents? And why are you negotiating with the Saiyans? I thought you said you forsook Saiyan ways."

He explained, "Keep watching the video if you want to know the truth."

The video continued. The debate heated more and more. Violence seemed to be about to erupt at any moment.

Potatu said in the video, "My lord, I feel deep hatred about how you have starved my people. You will pay for your atrocities. Namek will be crushed."

Potatu's parents said, "We hate what the government is doing, but we don't support bloodshed. Remember the teachings of Saint Namek."

Potatu said, "Saint Namek is pathetic. His ways pale to Saiyan ways. I will kill the commander right this minute."

Potatu's parents went in front of the commander and said, "If you want to kill the commander you have to go through us first."

Potatu punched holes right through his parents. This horrified Dr. Benwai. His own brother was a murderer and he betrayed his trust. All of his wisdom from the Book of Saint Namek was not at all what Potatu really believed.

The commander grabbed Potatu by the neck and said, "You have to get a lot stronger to deal with me. Still, there is a use for you. If I keep you alive, it gives the galaxy the image that the Namekian government cares about all races, even monkeys such as you and your worthless sister."

The video ended. The contents in the video created extreme distress in both Dr. Benwai and Peana. Both held back tears. This was the greatest betrayal they ever experienced.

Potatu grabbed Dr. Benwai by the neck and said, "Time to die, greenface."

This angered Peana to no end. She rushed and gave her brother the biggest slap she could. The slap knocked Potatu ten years backwards. She was ready to show Potatu how she felt.

`Potatu explained, "How can you betray your own race, my beloved sister. I can kill all of these greenfaces and take their food so the Saiyans can never starve again. What do you say?"  
Peana yelled, "You betray my brother, your brother. My brother has Saiyan values that you will never posses. He has loyalty, courage, honor. Things you lack. He's a greater Saiyan than you will ever be."

Potatu said, "Have you forgotten, a Saiyan's honor is determined by his combat ability. A man's far surpasses a woman's. You stand no chance. The greenface will die!"

Potatu punched Peana in retaliation. He was expecting an easy battle. Surprisingly to him, Peana blocked his second punch. Peana then took the offensive and punched Potatu repeatedly. It broke her heart that she had to fight her brother. In fact, she was fighting a blood-relative, but she was willing to kill him if it meant protecting Dr. Benwai. Her tears might have appeared weak to some, but I think she was stronger than most who have ever lived. Her punches took a mighty toll on Potatu. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth from all the punches.

She said, "I will give you one chance to get down on your knees and dishonor yourself in surrender, or I will have no choice to kill you. I will do what it takes to defend my brother."

Potatu punched Peana and ran to Dr. Benwai. Dr. Benwai thought to himself how doomed he probably was. Peana ran to him and punched him to the ground.

Peana explained to Potatu, "You know those punches that bloodied you up. I was only holding back to give you a fair chance. That is the Saiyan honorable way, but now I can use my full strength. Killing you is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you. Big bang attack!"

Her spiritual energy manifested itself and she shot it directly at Potatu. Potatu instantly vaporized. This was the hardest thing that Peana ever had to do. Despite her strength, she could do nothing but sob. She found herself very weak even though she defeated a very strong opponent. To her comfort, she found Dr. Benwai also sobbing. She knew she at least had someone who could be weak with her.

Dr. Benwai hugged his sister and used his healing powers to soothe her battle scars. He knew those took time to heal, but not as much time as would be taken to heal the emotional scars. He had to find a way to comfort her.

She told him, "I used to think Saiyan ways were the best ways. I took pride in my strength as a warrior, but now I'm doubting my beliefs. All my Saiyan powers do is hurt, to me and to those I love. I'm starting to hate myself for being such a disgusting creature. How can anyone love a monkey like me?"

Dr. Benwai said, "I love you. Your Saiyan strength is something to be appreciated. You've done something I could never do. You've won in combat. I'm a total wuss. I would love to have the strength you have to protect those I love. I hate myself for being a weak and fragile greenface. I'm a failure because I can't protect the crew of the Explorer."

Peana explained, "You healed me of my wounds. You are useful and valuable to the crew. You are valuable to me. You're my brother that's all you have to be. It's me who has to be something more. I hope Saint Namek forgives me for being a member of such an awful race."

Dr. Benwai said, "Saint Namek loves every race, even Saiyans. Did you know that one of Saint Namek's disciples was a Saiyan?"

Peana said, "No, I didn't know that. I guess there is hope for me after all. Still, I don't know if there's hope for Potatu. Will Saint Namek forgive him?"

Dr. Benwai said, "I'm sure he'll be given a second chance in the trials of the afterlife. I think Saint Namek will guide him through the trials."

Dr, Benwai asked to be beamed into the Explorer. He was ready for the worst day of his life to end. This was the day that taxed the strength of the warrior Peana, and she succeeded admirably in finding true strength, the strength of a loving heart rather than a vengeful heart.


	3. Chapter 3

7

Chapter 3

Searching for Clues

Peana and Dr. Benwai were not the only ones to have a taxing experience on Planet Namek. Captain Singh knew that this break was no time to be indolent when time could be spent on his mission to save the planet he loved as well as countless others. He knew that Planet Namek was the birthplace of his target, Lord Slug. Surely, someone on this planet would know something about this criminal to help Captain Singh track him down. He thought about whom to ask to find clues as to the whereabouts of Lord Slug. The first place that came to mind was the Namekian military. Surely, they would have a file on a war criminal as heinous as Lord Slug.

He arrived at the Namekian military outpost ready to ask questions about Lord Slug. He hoped that the military knew enough to be helpful. He did not want his inquisition to be a fruitless endeavor. He needed answers fast. Lord Slug could destroy Earth at any minute. When he arrived, a Namekian security guard stopped him. Captain Singh did not wish to have to go through time-wasting security protocols. He knew that patience was a virtue, but this particular mission tested his normal calm demeanor.

The guard said, "I don't believe you have clearance to go here."

Captain Singh replied, "I am captain of the starship Explorer. I would think those credentials would be enough for me to gain access to the base."

The guard said, "We do not recognize your authority, human. Your position was just as a temporary fill-in until we find Namekian soldiers to man the spaceship."

Capain Singh replied, "Still, even if I was only temporary, I would like to help in the hunt for Lord Slug. He's a danger to my people as well as yours. I just want answers as to what Lord Slug is planning and where he could be."

The guard explained, "Information on Lord Slug is strictly classified. Foreign species are not allowed to know the truth of the matter."

Captain Singh defended himself, "A Namekian soldier named Benwai entrusted me to take care of the Explorer. If he trusts me, surely you can."

The guard explained, "Benwai is young and inexperienced. He might have recruited someone just as dangerous as Lord Slug."

Captain Singh said, "I know that you may find me untrustworthy, but what if I showed you my heart. I share the same virtues as Saint Namek. I find compassion, loyalty, dedication to duty, and all of his other teachings to be consistent with my philosophy."

The guard told Captain Singh, "I'm sorry, but I know that many people who claim to be pious are really full of it. There is nothing that suggests that I can trust you. You will be interred at the base for further questioning. Please surrender your weapon."

Captain Singh protested, "This knife has sentimental value to me. It was crafted by my father. Isn't veneration of ancestors essential to Namekian culture?"

The guard said, "Yes, but security is more important. We promise to give it back after we finish the investigation."

Captain Singh was locked into a tiny cell the size of a bathroom. It was a most uncomfortable experience. He was glad to be allowed in the base, but did not find the living situation comfortable. He felt like a prisoner. For all intents and purposes, he was a prisoner. He hoped to be able to make a case to his captors that he really was an innocent. He felt an intense sense of boredom and unbearable anxiety as he waited in his cell. He could no longer remain calm like he could when meditating in his temple. He knew that Lord Slug had an opportunity to strike any moment while he was hopelessly locked in his cage. As the captain's tensions rose, he heard a startling noise. It was a message on his com badge.

The voice on the badge said, "Attention captain, this is Android #7. I have important information that I need to divulge. We need to leave this planet immediately."

Captain Singh responded, "I'm sorry, but I'm on an important away mission. I would lose a precious opportunity if I left now."

Android #7 warned the captain, "This is urgent. I can't explain why because our communications are being monitored."

The guard came and said, "Your time for interrogation has come. You will be sent on a shuttle back to Earth after you are cleared if you are cleared."

Captain Singh asked, "Why were my quarters so inhospitable. I was told by Benwai that Namekians valued hospitality."

The guard explained, "We only provide hospitality to those we know we can trust."

He was led to a dark room with nothing but a desk and two chairs. The chair behind the desk was manned by a Namekian with intense glowing eyes. The room seemed ominous. Captain Singh knew this day was going to be a stressful one indeed. The door behind the dark room loudly slammed shut.

The interrogator said, "Please have a seat."

Captain Singh sat down as comfortably as he could in the chair. Suddenly, a series of wires hooked up to Captain Singh. More wires restrained him. This was not a relaxing day for Captain Singh.

The Namekian said, "I have hooked a series of pain conductors to your body. I can inflict pain whenever I see fit. I also have lie detectors hooked up to you. This should motivate you not to tell any lies, I hope. Now, let's begin. What is your reason for coming to Planet Namek?"

Captain Singh replied, "To find out information about Lord Slug. Tell me what you know."

The Namekian said, "Who has the pain receivers hooked up to him? You have no place to ask such questions, especially dealing with classified information. The lie detector says you're telling the truth, but I believe it isn't the whole truth. I think you have an ulterior motive. What is it?"

Captain Singh asked, "Why do you distrust me so?"

The Namekian explained, "Since you've arrived at our compound we have discovered the body of one of the most beloved soldiers in our compound. His name was Potatu. Do you know anything about him?"

Captain Singh answered, "You mean Benwai and Peana's brother? I had nothing to do with his death. I found him to be a wonderful and honorable person."

The Namekian said, "We have found video evidence that it wasn't you who killed him directly. It was the Explorer's security officer Peana. Did you put her up to this? Did you corrupt her heart to reject the teachings of Saint Namek?"

Captain Singh said, "I did nothing of the sort. What she did was her choice. I've seen hate in her heart from the very beginning. She's always hated the ways of Namekians, and now I see why. I see hypocrisy in your culture. You claim to be about love of neighbors, but is strapping me to his chair and threatening to inflict unbearable agony upon me in any way love. Your culture merely pretends to be one of love if the rest of Namek is anything like you. I hope they actually practice what they preach."

The Namekian responded, "Is this thing even working. I know you are a traitor to the Namekian cause. I have made my decision and will pass my judgment as your judge, jury, and executioner. The penalty for killing one of my people is death and death you will have."

Captain Singh screamed in agony. He felt pain worse than the pain of ten thousand swords. He felt like he could die at any moment, but death never came. The captain wondered how long it would take for his death sentence to be finished. The machine was giving him a very slow death. He felt like his bones could break, but they never broke. His screams carried even through the thick steel walls of the base. The Namekian guard who herded the captain into the base was horrified. He wondered if he sent his man to his death. He thought the man he captured was most likely a traitor, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted to ask his commanding officer what crime this man committed. He did not want to be responsible for sending an innocent man to his death. He opened the door and was ready to ask his question.

He asked, "What did this man do to deserve this? I demand to know." 

The Namekian commander said, "This man is responsible for killing Potatu. We have to make him and the closest thing he has to a family pay for what he did to our beloved comrade."

The Namekian guard slapped Captain Singh and said, "How could you! You murdered one of my best friends. I hope you suffer both here and in hell you son of a -"

Captain Singh said,"I think your commanding officer is the liar, not me. Who is the one committing an act of torture, a crime against all sentient life? You've got to trust me."

The guard said, "Stop the machine at once! I know he's a foreigner and hard to trust, but I don't know if I can trust you. I know we have the agony machine for extreme emergencies, but I'd never think you would have to use it."

The machine wrapped the guard in its tentacles and put him in the same agony as Captain Singh. He knew the Namekian military was hiding something by this behavior. He enlisted in order to defend Namek. He thought the Namekian military would honor the ways of Saint Namek, but he was wrong. The military betrayed everything about Namekian culture. The generals, admirals, and all other top officials had been hiding a secret that many Namekians inside or outside the military would have never known about unless they experienced what this young Namekian did.

The commander manning the machine said, "Since you are about to die and have no hope against me, it's time I told you the secret. This man is to be killed because his crew knows too much. You see, there is a conspiracy. I know most Namekians would never agree to it, so that's why we kill those in the know. I could spare your life if you are to agree with the execution of this man."

The guard said, "I'd rather die an agonizing death than do the wrong thing. The agony you inflict is nothing compared to the agony inflicted by Devil Namek. Saint Namek will reward me for enduring persecution for doing the right thing while you will be punished by his wrath! You can always reconsider."

The commander said, "Bloodshed is sometimes needed, as in the Dragon Ball Wars. This is something I regret doing, but have to do."

Captain Singh said while screaming in agony, "There is still hope. He thinks we are weak and you and I are, but there is one thing he is not counting on. You and I are weak, but we are strong. We can combine our spiritual energy to combat him. A Namekian doctor once told me that Namekians value helping your fellow man."

The two of them combined their spiritual energy to destroy the machine. They were ready for battle. The guard handed Captain Singh his confiscated kirpan. The two of them combined each other's strengths to punch the commander to the ground. Captain Singh put the sword up to the commander's head.

Captain Singh said, "So how does it feel to be threatened with violence? I hope this experience teaches you to treat others the way you would like to be treated. Now, I know there is a conspiracy, but how is Lord Slug involved in the conspiracy." 

The commander asked, "Would you let me go if I tell you all you need? I guess I underestimated your abilities. I thought I could take you both down."

Captain Singh said, "Of course, I give you my word. Now tell me."

The commander replied, "I think your threat is an obvious bluff. I know you are too soft to actually inflict pain upon a defenseless person."

Captain Singh responded, "This is a time of war in my eyes. Every second that goes by without me knowing what Lord Slug is up to a second that Lord Slug could destroy everyone and everything I love. That's why I will use this."

The commander said, "I still don't believe you."

Captain Singh gave the commander a small cut on with his sword. He was terrified of what he was becoming. He was becoming a torturer just like the man who tortured him. He hoped this journey would better himself, but it seemed like he was worsening himself.

The commander taunted, "Is that all you can do? I know your holding back. Now you should be able to see how our means are justified. We have to kill you or make you agree. Here's the first secret, Peana found out that we've been plundering food from other planets to help us survive the famine. She disagreed. That's why we framed her for murder. I believe that you are more likely to agree with extreme methods because we are using the same methods you are using."

He was not shocked by this revelation. He had already seen enough corruption in the Namekian military. They were willing to kill and torture an innocent man like him. He felt that the commander's words were true that he was becoming like his enemies, but he felt he was still above genocide. He knew that he had to keep at least some of his morality. Still, his anxiety caused him to do something he would have normally thought of as immoral. He cut further and further into the commander until he was willing to talk. He winced as he committed the sin. He felt his soul becoming darker and darker. Captain Singh began to hate the man he was becoming.

He explained, "Okay, I'll tell you. Lord Slug was hired by the secret division of the military to obtain the seed of the Tree of Might from the Saiyans. The Tree of Might can provide enough food to sustain our entire planet. He is arriving on the coordinates 2B56."

Captain Singh put his khirpan back in its sheath. He was ready to prove that he still had the morality to overcome vengeful impulses. He hoped he could preserve his morality as much as possible. Unexpectedly, Captain Signh was punched from behind.

The commander said, "Did you really think that I would let you live to ruin our chances of Namek's survival. I'll make sure you die."

The guard was willing to help Captain Singh in his fight. He punched the commander as hard as he could, but the commander's punches were harder. Captain Singh knew they had to combine their efforts to survive. They combined their energies to create an attack known as Masenkopa. They atomized the commander. The two knew they were in deep trouble for this act of violence, so the guard flew Captain Singh away.

The captain asked the guard, "I never asked that Namekian doctor this question, but how do Namekians achieve penance?" 

The guard said, "They help their fellow man."

Captain Singh said, "I'm going to have to do a lot of that to make up for what I did. Even if God forgives me, I don't think I can."

The guard said, "I think we all to have to deal with evil in our hearts. I'm sure if you try hard enough. You can clean the darkness in your heart."

Captain Singh replied, "I hope you're right. I have people I feel a responsibility towards that are in danger right now. I would hate myself even more if I were to allow them to be harmed. Maybe saving them would heal my heart if I don't have to become a murderer and a torturer in the process."

He turned on the communicator badge waiting for Peana's voice to appear. He hoped that she was okay. His crew was his greatest responsibility. His crew was closest thing he had to a family way out on a faraway galaxy. If he lost them, he would have nothing close by him to cherish. Even if he hated himself, he had to live for them.

He spoke in the badge, "Peana, how are you?"

Peana responded, "Never better. I'm enjoying this battle. I'm able to crush these insects easily."

Captain Singh said, "There's a battle. Tell me what's going on right now!"

Peana explained, "Our ship is about to be taken over. I would guess you'd want me to fight for it wouldn't you."

Everyone was in danger after all. He needed to save him and his ship so that he could continue his mission. He remembered Dr. Benwai's goal of a United Federation of Planets, one that would operate on the principles of the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few or the one. He needed to save his crew to accomplish the goal of him and Dr. Benwai.

To Be Continued…


End file.
